I'm Sorry I Love You
by starsinlove
Summary: GeorgexHermione; I don't have a good description! George heart-broken, Hermione desperate


**A/N: READ THIS BEFOREHAND OR YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED!**

**Prologue:**

**Okay, so it's a few years after Hermione is back from Hogwarts. She starts dating a guy named Ronan and really LIKES him (not love;))**

**George comes into her life next, and she tries to have both by dating George without telling him she was with another guy. When George finds out,**

**Hermione tries to just leave. George goes around looking and waiting for her to come back and feels really betrayed. He suffers, and she is in love with Ronan.**

**She decides later one she should try to find George again and broke up with Ronan (i KNOW how funny that name is..no offense to those people who find it offensive)**

**THIS is what happened. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Hermione sighed and pulled up her scarf, deciding it was time to leave the Leaky Cauldron's warmth and get back into the pouring rain so she could get to work. She pulled out her Muggle umbrella- the kind _with_ a handle- and walked out of the quiet pub. The rain was worse than when she had got here. The rain made big puddles on the uneven road of Diagon Alley and pounded on the roofs of shops so hard, they looked like they were about to cave in.

Just as she stepped out of the pub, she spotted a tall figure with a mess of bright orange hair, standing in the rain, clenching his fists. The shock and hurt paralyzed her body as memories of their beautiful relationship flowed back to her. She stood, frozen, watching the figure. Carefully, she took small steps towards George.

George could see her, coming up behind him, but he didn't want to say anything. When she was right behind him, he turned slightly, but did not look at her. Hermione tried to speak above the pounding rain.

"George, I-" her voice cut off with a dry, squeaking sound. George clenched his fists tighter at the sound of her voice as he remembered just a month ago, how happy they were together. Hermione cleared her throat.

"George, you're going to catch a cold. You should go inside," she said quietly. George didn't move and neither did Hermione. They were both being bathed in pain, betrayal, and loneliness.

"George," Hermione said finally. "You're soaked, you should-"

"I'm fine," George said through clenched teeth, though a shiver ran through him. Finally Hermione couldn't take it; she made the umbrella hover over both of them and forced him to look at her eyes.

"George, I'm sorry. Please, can't we-?"

"It's already been done." Hermione's face dropped even more and she was on the verge of tears.

"Where is the charming prankster I dated?" Hermione breathed. George gave her a shake of his head. He gave her a small smile of sadness.

"When things change, people do too. _We_ both did."

"George, why? I love you! We were getting along perfectly…" George moved closer to her.

"You love me? You don't think _I _love you? I probably love you more, considering that I _stuck_ with the relationship and didn't run off with someone else." Hermione's insides stung at his words.

"I'm sorry, George. I didn't know-"

"Didn't know?" George growled. "I'm sure you knew _exactly _what you were doing when you ran away with him." His voice cracked and revealed, behind the harsh tone, his suffering.

"I… I was confused. I didn't see what I had when I was with you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to end it with you, I really didn't. Please-"

"Confused? Didn't want to _end_ it?" George laughed in a maniacal way, backing away from her with disgust, going back out into the rain. "Stop making those excuses, Hermione. I saw how you were with him. Why don't you go back to your precious Ronan and leave me here? I think I'm alright on my own." George started to trudge through the puddles of rain, walking back to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione lifted the charm on her umbrella and caught it, running after George.

"Wait, George!" She caught his arm. He snarled at her touch and snatched his arm back.

"I told you I'm alright on my own." Hermione shocked by his coldness; it was like hail, sharp, frosty, and hitting her hard. Hermione automatically stepped back.

"I'm sorry, George I'm so sorry! I really love you! And Ronan lied to me! Please-"

"Then we're even, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione was bewildered. George snarled out a dark laugh, going completely insane.

"You think you're the only one who suffered? Who was lied to and cheated on?" George said hoarsely, shaking uncontrollably. Hermione's mouth fell open with a small _pop_. Soon, her anger was rising with his.

"I try to get back with you and you act like this?" She growled. George laughed darkly again.

"Really? You'll try to get back with me and do what? Tell me you love me for week then leave me? Make me look everywhere for you and find you have been with another man even before our relationship?" George said. "If you really loved me, you would never have dated me." George closed his eyes and Hermione could see his anger flicker and go out. He turned and started to walk, shoulders slumped. Hermione grabbed his arm again, but this time he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. The umbrella slipped through Hermione's fingers and they were showered with downpour.

The kiss was full of rainwater, pain, need, and loss. It wasn't like any other kiss they shared; their usual kisses warmed them; this kiss sent an icy shock through their bodies. The rain grew heavier and whipped harder around the pair of lovers, adding to the stinging mood. Both were wet and soaked to the bone, but only so much could break them apart.

George's grip tightened on Hermione, but he pulled himself away from her. His blue eyes bore deep into Hermione's brown ones and they stood there in the rain, staring at each other. George sighed deeply and stepped away even more. He took her hand and squeezed it, and then let it swing back to her side.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured. "I'm sorry I love you."

He walked away swiftly and disappeared into the mist.

Hermione fell to her knees in a deep puddle of water, her tears mingling seamlessly with the rain.

"George, wait!" She called, crying. No one answered, but the faintest sound of a door slam echoed through Diagon Alley. Hermione bowed her head forward and let her tears drip onto the rocky ground.

"I'm sorry I love you."


End file.
